


【魔禁/ 一方通行中心】Oiran (花魁)

by Electra_Electron



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Edo Period, Historical References, M/M, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Rimming, Rough Sex, Underage Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Electron/pseuds/Electra_Electron
Summary: •江户吉原AU•路人视角•路人 × 一方通行•分级：NC-17





	【魔禁/ 一方通行中心】Oiran (花魁)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own A Certain Magical Index or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

翻过浅草堤的东岸石桥，几层阶梯上积满白日里降下的雪，推着货车的商贩和下课的私塾学生来来往往，融化的雪水浸湿衣摆长袴。我站在涂黑顶檐之下，城廓四周被黑色高墙包围，唯一的冠木门有九石之高，通往城廓深处的宽敞大道积满了来此处寻欢作乐的人，大名贵族与平民奴仆没有任何区别，在这里出身与阶级皆无意义，唯有金钱衡量一切，富有的町人能比落魄的武士拥抱更柔媚的怀中人。道路两旁“張見世”的交错栏杆后，游女们倚席拨弄半掩胸口的衣衫，香炉袅袅薄烟，一片莺声燕语的风情等待着栅栏外的客人买下谁的一晚。粉碎黄粱美梦的铁锥正潜入江户湾，江户城却毫无知觉，诗绘歌艺都被染上庶民百姓的生活墨彩，这里就是嘉永四年的吉原，只要趁着锋利尖石尚未打破平静的水面，那就尽情沉醉于衣带下的一场欢愉。  
浮世永无纯粹的净土。  
大门旁立起来的一块高札木板刻写出江户不夜城的规则——“除了医生任何人不得以乘轿子方式进入”，即使是大名也只能走进吉原。我穿过熙熙攘攘的人群找到吉原中央最奢华的茶屋，寻了一处空位就坐，不出片刻一位遣手（やりて）来招待我，他一眼认出我的身份：“大人您久等了，那个孩子已经准备妥当，请您移驾正阁等候。” 遣手口中的那个孩子是今晚将要服侍我的，吉原游廓唯一的花魁。  
两年前一盏燃烧的照明烛被遗忘在主街道上，火星飞溅到稻草间引发一场大火几乎吞噬了整个吉原。在重建时期，一个显赫的谱代大名家族将权利渗透到这个游廓的四肢百骸，当吉原的灯火再次点亮江户的夜晚时，木原家族已经彻底统治了吉原。面前这位遣手的衣襟上就绣着这个大名的家纹。木原家在江户的掌事人是木原数多，庶民们说他“建了一个屋顶盖住吉原”，原本每个游廓各有主人决定高级新造与花魁的人选，但木原数多凭借丰厚的家族财产将所有游廓合并为一个，吉原从此只有一位游妓之首。传闻现任花魁，那位十五岁的少年便是由木原数多亲自教导培养，不仅在传统的书道俳句、棋艺茶道上有令人折服的造诣，还精通天文，和算，理学，医道，甚至会说很多外邦语言，但从不踏出殿阁，真名无人所知，就连化名也未曾公布。他的客人多为将军重臣、大名公家和显赫武家，寻常庶民根本无法负担与他共度一夜的费用。虽说他能拒绝那些配不上花魁之名的客人，但事实上受制于木原数多，他无法拒绝任何付得起那昂贵价位的客人。不过是年轻的笼中鸟罢了。  
在得到花魁的服侍前必须要见三次面。前两次见面按规矩我不能和他交谈接触，只能广招游妓歌舞玩乐以展示我的财力。身为德川将军的大目付，江户的所有大名、贵族都在我的监察之中，钱财对我只是小事，可殿阁中间那个纤瘦的少年分明即将为我所有，可我却不能碰他，而他只安静地读着写满我无法理解的学识的深奥卷籍，甚至没有看我一眼，当时这对我无异于煎熬。  
遣手带领我进入的清水殿是吉原中央最奢靡的殿阁，只为花魁一人所用，每个通廊挂满红金唐的彩幔，沿路是当天采摘的鲜花。遣手和下人将我引到中厢后，暧昧地笑着合上门，我终于能和我心心念念的人独处。他和前两次一样冷淡沉默，一身繁复厚重的白練色振袖永远是他削瘦身体上的一重枷锁，从未经受过日晒的肌肤白皙又细腻，半长的白发是与铃兰花瓣相同的颜色，不用任何发簪的修饰就这样散在颈后，窗外的风就能轻轻吹起一缕。他仿佛不是俗世凡人，更像来自神灵的纯白的馈赠，暗红眼眸淡漠人间一切也隔绝所有悲伤。  
仿佛吉原的欢愉与欲望都与他无关。可他已经不知被多少男人享用过，这样的纯白根本是个讽刺。  
他将一副刻有我名字的瓷箸置在托盘上。一个放荡的默许。无论笼中鸟自己是否愿意，他今晚只能属于我。  
我托住他的双肩，手臂从他膝后绕过将他抱起来，他很轻，也不挣扎，为了稳住身子他抓住我的衣袖倚靠在我胸膛上，柔软细滑的头发落在我的脖子上，我莫名觉得浑身很热。我把他抱进内厢，屋内四角烛火摇曳昏哑暧昧，暖桌上铺开一卷长轴，卷轴上写满外邦文字。  
我放下怀里的人让他躺在畳蓆上时小心地没有弄疼他，他解开自己繁琐的腰带，灵巧的手指为我褪下重重枷锁，看着白練振袖从他身上滑落，这时我已经耗尽了所有维持温柔的耐心。我将半挂在他身上的衣衫全部挥开，露出他白皙纤瘦的赤裸身体，我把头埋进他颈侧肆意咬吻，抓住他的肩背腰肢抚摸捏磨，仿佛来回拨弄一股温暖的泉水细流，双手所及之处都是柔滑细腻的无暇肌肤，他在我亲吻他时打开双腿，我按住他的双膝往两边推得更开好让我容身于他腿间，那修长光滑的双腿让我一阵口干舌燥，不禁抬起他的左膝开始舔舐他大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，他在我不留意时支起小腿轻蹭我胯间。我难以平复粗重的呼吸，立刻解开裤袴拿出勃发的性器抵在他敞开双腿间的入口，感到那里已经湿润地微微开启，想起遣手说他已经“准备妥当”，我满意地勾起嘴角，慢慢地将性器顶端插入他的身体，那圈紧致的穴口箍住我顶端怒张的冠边，他的脖颈仰长得像水面下濒死的天鹅，薄唇间发出一声疼痛的哽咽，我俯身亲吻他的嘴角就算安抚他，抚摸着那缠在我腰上的双腿以哄骗他吞下我的性器，同时又不容拒绝地彻底进入他的身体，他顺从地接纳了我的全部，也唤出轻不可闻的满足喘息。  
我的性器深深埋进他体内几乎要被那紧紧缠住我的、濡软颤抖着的肉壁扼断呼吸，张口便咬上他削俏的肩头，像鲜花那样正在盛开的年轻身躯被我粗鲁地撞击抽插，纯色被性爱侵犯，交缠混合的喘息与窗外的夜风轻声，烛火凌乱晃摇。他手指无力地揪起铺在身下的振袖丝绸布料，指尖泛起雪的颜色。他的扭动与呻吟都是微弱却又真实的，像是承受不住激烈的交合，已经万般隐忍却再也无法压抑的示弱叹息，轻微又短暂，一声声撩拨得让人心痒。  
其他客人们都把他当作坠入人间的珍宝，极尽温柔爱抚，也不愿过度索取他体内的一片仙境。可浮世虚假天灾不断，谁能保证明天的江户城依旧能迎接清晨的太阳，只有及时行乐才是天人的馈赠，所以我一点都不想疼惜他，只管蛮横地压住他，奸污他那虚假的纯洁。我推搡着他的肩膀将他翻过去，双手抬起他细软的腰迫使他用颤抖的双膝支起身子，我抓住他两截骨点突出的手腕扣在他的腰后，把额头贴附在那削瘦的背脊上用力咬他纤细的肩胛， 他试图用手指抓住我散下的头发，但最终只剩下虚软的轻挠。我握住阴茎再次插进那柔软的入口，他没有力气支撑自己的身体，软下腰肢伏在地上，我胡乱地抓住一把他的白发向后扯过来，逼他高高翘起双臀以便让我插得更深更狠，湿软的穴主动缠上硬挺勃发的性具，夹得我呼吸乱了分寸，却犹嫌不足，手臂一挥将暖桌上的卷轴通通扫下去，猛地抽出性器将他推到桌上，我没有控制好力道，他疼得蜷起身子，却被我蛮横地拉开双腿，一个挺身性器全部插入，顶端碾摩温暖的深处内壁，我根部的粗硬耻毛刺在他被撑得红艳的脆弱穴口上，他一阵颤抖，只能吸了几下我的性器以示报复，我再也不顾及他的身体能否承受充满兽性的交合地侵占他，每次抽出都只留勃硬的顶端撑开他的穴口，又狠狠地插回去，随着我的抽插，他纯白的头发映着月光凌乱虚弱地散开在漆黑的木桌上。  
在他逐渐变得沙哑的呻吟中，我感到囊袋小幅度地抽动，精液一股股从柱身彻底释放，我亲了一下他的额头，退出性器时带着粘腻色欲的水声。我也许是将他从桌上抱下后就搂着他入眠，之后能够记起的便是轩外的阳光让我清醒，我下意识地抬手遮住眼睛却吵醒了靠在我肩上的白发少年。留恋地抚摸遍他细腻的身体后我才不舍地起身穿衣，我的道别他没有听见，他不耐烦地将身子缩进被衾又回到睡梦中。  
我下了阁楼，只对谄媚地笑着在楼梯下候我的遣手道了句还会在来的话，便离开吉原。  
江户城依旧醉梦生死，庶民对江户湾外的威胁毫不知情。而距离我再次来到这座清水殿只过了不到一个月。  
遣手正在教育一批新来的游妓，见了我马上把手里的活交给下人前来迎我：“未能招待大目付大人真的是是遣下的过错，遣下这就让那个孩子准备好服侍大目付。”  
“准备”……我抬手示意遣下退下，自己上了殿阁。炭火温暖的内厢里他专注地阅读长书卷，桌下窝着一只红眼睛的白兔，他身边那个茶色头发的小女孩在帮他收起垂在地上的书纸，她注意到我后轻轻扯了一下花魁的袖子。他侧过身对女孩轻声说了些什么，小姑娘就把桌子下的兔子抱走后礼貌地退出内厢。我趁他去桃木箱格拿东西时绕过暖桌去瞧他读的长卷轴。《自然理论与精算原理》。他如此高的学识却只留在吉原的确可惜了。但仅仅是盯着宽松领口露出的白皙脖颈，我还记得吻上这处肌肤的触感，那点虚伪的惋惜很快化为愈来愈强的欲火。他从桃木箱格里取出一只精巧的瓷罐，其上刻了那位不留姓名的民间名医的私人徽纹，我拿过那瓷罐打开，里面无色的膏液散发一股令人心暖的淡香，我明白了这是何物，我揽过他的双肩，扯松他的振袖腰带后直接撩开他衣衫下摆，分开他的双腿露出我曾侵占过的私处，我将拇指伸向那紧闭的穴轻刮慢挑，他倚在我身上扭动着，我取过瓷罐手指挖起一把膏液，抚摸穴口一圈脆弱的边缘，嫩穴一张一缩。我挑开洞口一侧嫩肉滑进润滑过的两指，他里面紧致温热，又有着像丝绸浸没在流水般的柔软，他咬着唇忠贞地关押了难耐的呻吟，他的穴却颤着缩着吮吸入侵的手指，我忍不下去了，抽出的手指尖与他的穴口之间还连着一根透明的水丝，他双腿间的洞张开小口断断续续地流出湿润莹液，只等着被我的性器撑开。  
我突然单手圈住他的腰抱起他走到墙边，让他削瘦的脊背贴着墙，我拿出阴茎对准穴口，撤去一点搂在他腰上的力道，顶进被我亲自打开的身体，一下子插进最深处，他再也不能抑制呻吟，脑袋脱力地后仰，肉壁时不时地夹紧我胀硬的阴茎，我一边在穴里驰骋一边将他半边衣襟扯下肩头，我埋头在白皙的胸口大肆吻舐，将那小巧的乳尖含在嘴里轻咬舔弄，他的呻吟急促拔高，腿间的穴无意识地又吸又夹我的性器，我变了角度地深深插进去，我抽插得太过激烈，他的腰带早已掉到地上，振袖也几乎全部滑下，堪堪地垂在我的手臂上，那颗乳尖已经变得红润饱满像将要成熟的娇小莓果，他的小腹上能隐约看到被我的性器顶出的起伏形状。  
等到我释放在他又湿又紧的穴里时，太阳沉入远处的山下。我将他从墙上搂下来但他的双腿虚软无力，没有站稳踉跄地倒在我怀里，我干脆圈住他的身子把头埋进他的颈窝放肆地品尝那甜美的气息。  
我想搂着他甜言蜜语几句，但他在性爱结束后不太愿意理我，注意力被那未读完的卷轴带走了，我捏住他的下颌亲了他一下以示道别。下楼时我看见了那只兔子窝在地板上，我疑惑地摸了摸头，才发觉这不干我的事。

 

嘉永五年即将平安结束的一个阴雨夜晚，我第三次成为他的顾客。  
那天我来到吉原时怒火无处发泄。在监察江户的大名家族这段时间里，我得知长崎出島荷兰商馆的馆长已经告诫将军，美利加合众国有意于江户建商，建议幕府先与出島外商馆立协作为对策，但德川将军身边的那些御目见旗本不仅拒绝了长崎的请求，我数月来多方劝说也无果，旗本还力图压下合众国的消息。外患将至，而他们竟自以为螳臂能够当车，不知要让多少效忠幕府的家臣失望。  
我踏进清水殿正阁时他在翻阅一本西夷文字的散文本，他脸上那种吉原游廓的肉欲沉浮都与他无关的淡然让我的怒火找到了宣泄的机会，我清楚的很，他除了我还有数不清的客人，吉原的污秽早就夺走他伪装纯洁的资格，我必须让他知道身为笼中鸟只能乖乖地锁在笼子里，温顺地敞开身体被人拥抱。  
这次我等不及去内厢就在这里欺侮他。他见我脸色阴沉地逼近，还没来得及收拾好书，就被我抓着腰胯翻了过来。我撕扯褪下那身昂贵的振袖扔到一旁，按着他的腰让他赤裸地跪伏在地上，双手掰开那白嫩的臀瓣。当他感觉到有什么湿热的部位贴上他的双腿间的入口时僵硬了片刻，我趁着他忘记挣扎扭动将舌头钻进穴口，他的呜咽全部哽在喉咙里，随后又是被炙热的舌尖戳刺内壁而不得咬住嘴唇，徒劳地压抑耻辱的喘息。我的鼻尖隔着一层薄薄的皮肤贴着他的骶骨。他羞耻地放松下面那个口，妄图躲开在他里面品尝内壁的部位，那圈紧致的穴口却背叛他的理智，恬不知耻地吮吸我的舌头，仿佛讨好般邀请我品尝他。他大概察觉到我莫名的怒火，没有怨言地承受我的性欲，即使被一根滚烫粗热的性器插得颤抖紧缩，薄嫩内壁安抚般讨好一根折辱他的刑具，被插得再痛再深也要当作荣耀的赏赐去呻吟着承受，拿罪恶的腺体去挤压性器暴发上的脉络，为一片凶狠的撞击抽插堕落成一副放荡的姿态。  
那一晚的交合我完全没有顾忌他细瘦的身体能承受的极限，不断地索取他的身体直到他仅剩的力气只能用来维持颤抖双唇间的微弱喘息。由于我整晚一件衣服都没有脱下，我从他红肿敏感的穴里退出后直接离开了。冷静下来后我无比懊悔自己的野蛮无礼，我不该把对德川的家臣们的不满发泄在他身上。我想着也许该去向他道歉。  
可接下来发生的事让所有人都不得不暂时放下欢愉私欲儿女情长。

 

嘉永六年，美利加合众国海军准将培里率领四艘军舰驶入江户湾，将合众国的国书呈交予德川将军。四艘军舰涂满漆黑的柏油，像翻越大洋游荡而来的幽魂，它们承载的六十三门炮火直指江户紧闭的大门，但江户湾浦贺的火力能与这合众国军舰相比的大约只有二十门。幕府之内百般推脱，不敢擅自接受国书恐遭全国抨击；此时将军德川家庆病死，幕府中央官藉口必须得到孝明天皇之允准才可接受国书。作为礼节性的外交，合众国的准将赠予我们先进的电报机与蒸汽机图纸，而我们能够回赠的却仅是力士搬运的大米。  
我们曾以为江户便是供人迷醉生死的太平盛世，诗歌墨彩图绘的尽是美梦行乐。黑船来航，那是我们第一次见识到江户与外邦的差距，那植根于江河水土的礼制何以与远洋的铁炮军法抗衡，震撼之深切，民间开始流传不安的和歌——“蒸汽船唤醒太平梦，喝上四杯便再難眠。”（「泰平の眠りを覚ます上喜撰、たった四杯で夜も眠れず」）  
黑船打破了虚浮的泡沫。同样难眠的还有江户浅草堤外的吉原游廓，不如说这个地方永不眠。我走上清水殿的路上心绪焦躁，不知那白发的少年对黑船投下的波澜会作何反应。  
他在制香。手持的銀葉挾真那伽的甘香，流畅又清净，仿佛这江户的纷扰都染不上他的满身纯白。我欲言又止。那双暗红的眼睛让人无法看透他在想什么，见我不知该说什么似的顽拙地盯着他很久，他淡淡地开口：  
“香道之德，大目付知道吗？”  
我没料到他会提起这个，一时间错愕忘记回答，他也不恼地说下去：  
“静中成友，多而不厭，寡而为足，久藏不朽。”  
这回我能找回思绪了：“茶道十德，華道十德，香亦有十德，怎么在你这儿却仅剩四德？”  
“所需之德永远是能存得长久的。那些不合时宜的，想留也留不住。”  
所谓不合时宜，究竟是他不愿再提起的过去，还是江户曾经的太平梦，抑或是日薄西山的幕府都无人所知，但我所知的能留的长久的，仅是稳步于当下看向明日曙光的双眼。现在我明白，这位每逢夜晚都被陌生的手拖入昏浮迷欲的花魁，也许是整个江户最清醒的人。  
我拥抱他时没有激烈的律动，也没有淫耻的舔舐，只有温柔的抚摸和满足的叹息。我知道他一生都不自由。我所能做的也只是此时此刻将他禁锢在我的性器上，但也仅仅只是短暂的片刻而已。我意识到今日之后也许无法再见到他，本该痛快地一尽爱欲，但气息交缠时我却双臂环住他的腰肢让他骑在我的性器上，胸膛挺直了让他倚伏。他的目光越过我的肩膀看向江户红日已升的天空，暗沉的眼神渐渐变得透彻了。  
有的笼中鸟，再奢华的牢笼也关不住。  
次年元月，培里准将再次率九舰的舰队深入江户湾，这一次幕府诸臣无计可施，签约立协，江户大门的铁锁被彻底斩断。幕府威信已失，公家、町人、雄藩、保守派、改革派走马灯似的轮换着出现又退下政治的舞台。曾经常被幕府监控的外样大名，即便拥有雄厚财力，但因没有谱代大名的权力，即使有心要反抗德川家，也无法成事。如今领土多在夷疆的外样大名与外邦势力结合，以加贺藩的前田齐泰、仙台藩的伊达庆邦为首向谱代大名家族宣战。在倒台的那些谱代大名中，木原家族几乎被铲除殆尽，就连他们在江户的掌事人木原数多也死在烧毁木原家府的熊熊烈火中。木原数多一死，给他掌控的吉原游廓带来巨大骚乱，我想到那位纯白的花魁，也许再也没有囚禁他的牢笼了。我不知是遗憾还是释然地笑着。  
突然我止住脚步，笑容也立刻收敛了。我想起加贺藩的藩主前田齐泰，也曾是他的一位常客……

 

安政三年，我奉立明新政之命，组建前往西洋国家的察考队，借鉴学习他国已经成熟的律法。我们停留在欧罗巴大陆西北角的英格兰。尽管察考任务已经在伦敦全部完成，但我心血来潮去了英格兰的古老学府。  
与喧闹的伦敦港不同，剑桥肃静安谧，年轻学生们的手臂下夹着厚厚的书本，数百年的智慧在这里沉淀。  
我驻足在圣约翰学院的廊桥外，底下是康河的小支流，透过常青树照下的阳光模糊了坐在桥上的人影。我走近便立刻认出那纯白色的头发，他的衣服和这所学府的年轻人们一样洁白的衬衫与领巾，优雅的黑裤包裹住纤细的腿。他靠着廊桥的石柱，一本翻开的书搁在双膝上，他的右手执钢笔将文字记录在一旁撒开的纸上。  
那个茶发的小女孩从石柱后冒出头，拉扯着他的衣袖似乎急切地要把他拉去外面玩耍，他无奈地答应了。  
一切都始于也止于我兀自地凝望，沙漏中的沙粒不再落下。  
他合上书本的动作仿佛凝固了。  
他终于看向了我。

 

End

 


End file.
